Shaman Pokemon
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: SK x Pokemon Crossover. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi there! This is my second crossover story. It was inspired after watching the SK anime, a bit of the manga, some Pokemon episodes, the Pokemon Special opening with 'Northern Lights' on YouTube, playing a lot of Platinum, the Special Pokemon Manga and an image of Hao with a Vulpix I found on DA and recently Rain on Your Back's fic "Souls". Hope you like this new idea of mine. Now onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or Pokemon. They are the property of Takei Hiroyuki and Tajiri Satoshi respectively.

_*****__This__*** **_is for Pokemon talking

_**This **_is for spirit's talking

**Shaman Pokemon**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 0 (Prologue) __– And then they were born_

* * *

In the beginning there was nothing but darkness, until a speck of light appeared. Eons passed and the speck gathered more and more energy until it exploded creating everything. Time, space, everything was born in that moment. It was the beginning of the first era.

When the planets formed, one stood upon the others: Earth. It was in this planet where life bloomed and with that, also death; this was the beginning of the circle of life. With life and death cycling each other in an endless cycle, the spirits gained flesh and life and then they lost it, some were able to be reborn, others remained homeless. This homeless spirits, afraid and lonely, started to gather in an effort to get rid of their loneliness and fear, but what they didn't notice it was that their power actually increased with every new soul that gathered with them. This continued for centuries.

After a long time, a new life-form appeared on Earth: Humans. These creatures evolved after many millennia and became one of the top species in the planet, but as every other species, they were bound to the cycle of life and death; thus their souls also became a part of this humongous amalgamation of souls. Almost a few millennia after the first humans started to learn stuff that would lead them to many discoveries; these entities gained a superior consciousness, a greater self-awareness and an incommensurable power. After a long deliberation, these almighty entities found a name fitting to themselves: Great Spirits

The millennia passed like water and for the Great Spirits' dreadfulness, things began to go pretty much downhill. Humans, animals, plants, every life-form; it didn't matter what, they all began to disappear, something was wrong. The Great Spirits tried to wait to see if something improved, but to no avail. Seeing that something was wrong not only with Earth, but with the entire fabric of reality as it was slow but steadily tearing itself apart; without any other option, the Great Spirits used their almightiness to reset everything to zero with a cataclysmic doomsday event which erased everything, but themselves; this event would come to be named as 'The Great Eradication'. This was the end of the first era.

Now that nothing existed but them, they would start from scratch; although it would take them several eons to deliberate what would be done; a funny thing, since time and space had also been annihilated during the Great Eradication. They knew that there was no way they would create this new universe identical to the original; it could also lead to the same catastrophic failure as the former. No, they needed to give something new to this one that would make it an even better one, even if they had to pour every part of themselves on it; that's when they hit the jackpot. They now knew what to do.

Concentrating themselves, they split five large portions of souls from themselves and empowered them with different elemental energies that had been stored within many souls that had joined them in the past. Silently they gazed as the elemental energies and their supreme will shaped these five mixtures of souls into five spirits who would come in power, only second to them. The first one was a small, horned crimson spirit who opened his innocent emerald eyes for the first time to gaze at his parents' vastness; the Great Spirits gave him a name according to his elemental power, he now was Spirit of Fire. The second one, also a small one, was an ocean-blue color; with a bump coming out from behind his head also opened his burgundy eyes emulating his brother's actions to gaze for his first time and as his brother he was given a name too, Spirit of Rain. The third one, sharing his siblings' size, but this one possessing two sharps edges at his head's sides, was a rich emerald color with golden eyes, which as previously shown by his siblings, made his first actions; this one was named Spirit of Wind. The fourth one, although also sharing his siblings' size, it was considerably bulkier than them with what looked like little shoulder pads; it was colored a rich brown, like that of fresh soil, he also opened his green eyes to existence. His name became Spirit of Earth. The fifth and last one, had a small pointy edge in the top of his head, it mimicked his other siblings in size, yet he was very thin, he was purple colored with several silverish streaks running across it and his wide open eyes were a very dark blue color, like the color of the clouds in a stormy sky. His given name was Spirit of Thunder. These five relatively young but powerful spirits would come to be known as the Godaiserei (Five Great Elemental Spirits).

Many timeless moments passed after the birth of the Godaiserei, the Great Spirits resolved to begin the next phase of their plan, to create a new kind of being for this new universe. Again focusing their power in a single point and taking far more time than with the Godaiserei, since this being would not be a spirit but a living being of flesh and bone, finally their handiwork appeared; a single white, golden-striped egg appeared, being surrounded by the curious infant Godaiserei. The Great Spirits gave their first children an important task: To watch over the egg. Moments passed again, but for them, time didn't exist yet, and the egg stated to glow and produced a dazzling burst of light and a new creature was born. She somehow looked like a fox, with a horse-like form, with an emerald-colored sclera and red eyes; her face was something like a black mask with stripes, a long plume coming from her head and an oversized golden ring in her midsection. While the Godaiserei stared at their new little sister with curiosity-filled eyes, the Great Spirits introduced her to them, they said that she'd be the one who would, along with them, bring this new era to its zenith; she was named Arceus.

As the new siblings spent their existence together as long as they could, the Great Spirits had to feed them all. While Arceus, for the time being; only needed the raw energy to exist, the Godaiserei were a whole different matter. Since they had an ability that their sister didn't; the ability to further enhance their power by devouring souls, given that they themselves were amalgamations of souls with power over a different element, so the Great Spirits gave part of the myriad of souls that they were formed to feed them. This would continue until the day came. When they reached the top of their development, Arceus stood 10'06 while her siblings stood at 50 feet in height. The Great Spirits gathered them so to give them their duties and bestowed Arceus the power so she could shape the universe; after saying her goodbyes to those she cherished and loved, she stepped into the endless void that was outside the safe haven that she had been all her life to fulfill the duty given to her.

Once out, she gathered her power just like her parents did long ago and created two eggs, a blue one with gray stripes and a pink one with purple stripes, from these two eggs two beings were born; Dialga, who would have control over time and Palkia, who would have control over space. As Arceus, when they hatched they released a burst of light that shimmered the surrounding void and when they gave their first cry, time and space were created again, stronger than the last time and with this, everything began to bloom again to life. After having the time-space continuum secured, Arceus decided to create her opposite, since she would be the bringer of life, she would create the harbinger of death. Repeating the process again, she created a third egg, this one was mostly white, with a black stripe running down from top to bottom and a golden design on the top; when the egg hatched it gave birth to the Death God, Giratina. After creating him, she asked for advice to her parents about how to name her kind, since they were not spirits like her siblings, but living beings who thanks to the ability her parents had bequeathed on her, they were not related to her or to each other, they were their own beings, only attached to her and each other by loyalty. The Great Spirits and the Godaiserei pondered for a while and gave out a name that was accepted for them: Pokemon.

After being christened, Arceus and her creations descended on the newly created Earth, which like at its first incarnation was a smoldering orb. Wasting no time, Arceus created two more eggs of her power; one was blue with red stripes and the other was red with blue stripes, when they hatched, the blue one became Kyogre, Mistress of the Sea and the red one became Groudon, Lord of the Land. Once these two wailed their first cries, water rained and cooled down the lava until several kilometers until I remained in the molten inner core surrounded by the outer solid one. As soon as the planet had the necessary conditions, she uttered to the skies…

"*_Come forth, thy siblings*_" She declared "*_Come forth and grace this world with your divine presence_*"

As these words were spoken, five shimmers of power were felt, gaining the attention of the younger ones. The air blazed in flames as Spirit of Fire materialized in that plane of existence, from the water in the oceans, Spirit of Rain appeared; with the roaring winds heralding his advent, Spirit of Wind arrived, the ground trembled, making the younger lady and lord of Sea and Land respectively to fall, and from it, Spirit of Earth appeared and by last the clouds gathered and a bolt of lightning aimed at the ground, only to stop mid-way and gain a humanoid form, with this Spirit of Thunder made his entrance.

"_*May I ask for you opinion on this work of mine, siblings of mine?*_" She asked to them

"_***Not bad, Arceus, not bad at all***_" Spirit of Fire said, his voice sounding like the very flames he was composed of.

"_***At least the place has water, squirt***_" Spirit of Rain said in a cheerful tone, which reminisced of a calm river, gaining the attention of the chibi Kyogre.

"_***Good work***_" Spirit of Wind said in few words, like a swift gust.

"_***Seems cozy for me, sister***_" Spirit of Earth said in a solemn yet kind voice, which as with his brother, gained the attention of the chibi Groudon.

"*****_**You're doing great, little sis**_*****" Spirit of Thunder exclaimed while crossing his arms.

Beaming with her siblings' compliments, she decided that she and her creations would need a place to live, so summoning more of her strength; she created what would come to be known as the Hall of Origin. Deciding to take a small break, she pondered what she should do now…

"_*Earth has finally been created, yet…*_" Arceus pondered for a moment "_*I think something's missing*_"

"_**I think I know what you're missing, squirt**_" Spirit of Rain said as he ruffled Arceus' head

"_*Would you please refrain yourself from doing that, brother of mine?*_" Arceus glared playfully at her brother "_*It's embarrassing and would you please tell me what is it*?_"

"_***That's my job as your older brother***_" Spirit of Rain chuckled "_***But what you are missing is what we are and all beings have, including you and your creations***_"

"_*What you are and what all beings have, even me and my creations?*_" Arceus contemplated what her brother said and exclaimed "_*Do you mean…a spirit?*_"

"_***And as it was said before, you hit the nail in the proverbial head***_" Spirit of Rain laughed and then settled to speak to Arceus. "_***So now that you know, what are you gonna do?***_"

"*_I know what I need to do, but I ask of thee, siblings of mine, what does a spirit have?*_" Arceus titled her head towards her siblings, she was sure they'd have the answer she sought after, since, after all they were spirits as well as their parents.

"_***What we have?***_"Spirit of Wind half-asked, half-answered in his quiet tone, Arceus knew her brother was like that, so she wouldn't press him.

"_***A spirit has the willpower to exist***_" Spirit of Earth declared.

"_***A spirit has the knowledge to make its own decisions***_" Spirit of Thunder said.

"_***But after all, a spirit also has emotions , which along with knowledge and willpower will burn a path to their existence***_" Spirit of Fire said as Arceus giggled, it was normal for her brother to put something according to his element in one of his sentences.

"_*Willpower, knowledge and emotions*_" Arceus repeated "*_Now I know how I can do this, my eternal gratitude, siblings of mine*_"

"_**It is not needed, but thanks anyways**_" The Godaiserei replied.

And as done before, she created three eggs all light gray in color but some differences. One had a pink top with a red spot; the second had a darker shade of blue at the top with the same red spot and the last one was yellow on the top and it shared the spot too. Now to wait until they hatched.

"_***Why is it taking so long? The squirt hatched faster!***_" Spirit of Rain yelled, a bit impatient

"_***How can you tell?***_" Spirit of Thunder rebutted "_***When we were born there wasn't even time!***_"

"_***Maybe, but I'm bored!***_" Spirit of Rain screamed at his brother as they kept arguing

"_***Are you going to stop them, SOF?***_" Spirit of Earth inquired to his brother

"_***Something tells me they will stop somehow or there's going to be a mess in Arceus' place***_" Spirit of Fire muttered the last part and his prediction came true

"_***Shut up!***_" Spirit of Wind howled uncharacteristically and that calmed the two arguing spirits, but it also scared Arceus. Her brother rarely raised his voice and that was only when it was needed or he was pushed over the edge. "_***They're hatching***_"

And with a burst of light the three beings came out, the pink one had a style that looked like four dreadlocks and amber eyes, with a red in jewel on her forehead and two tails, the second one had a pointy blue head, the red jewel and same amber eyes and the last one was gray colored as the other three with also two tails, with a yellow top that looked like a helmet with the red jewel, but the remarkable feature is that he kept his eyes closed

"_***Who are them and what are their names, sister?***_" Spirit of Fire questioned

"_*The first one is Mesprit, the Being of emotion*_" Arceus pointed a hoof to her "_*But be careful, if someone threatens her, she can take away every emotion in the one who does so.*_"

"_***Ouch, kinda nasty, don't you think so, squirt?***_" Spirit of Rain flinched as he said this.

"_*Maybe so, but necessary__*****_" Arceus pointed out "_*The second one is Azelf, Being of Willpower, as with Mesprit, if he gets threatened, he can zap away the will to even live.*_"

"_***As Rain said, nasty…***_**" **Spirit of Thunder cringed as well.

"_*Nasty, But necessary. But don't worry, my thunderous brother*_" Arceus said with a laugh. "_*Since we were created directly by our parents, we won't be affected by them in any harmful way.*_"

"_***Glad to hear that, sis!***_" Both spirits chorused.

Both Spirit of fire and Spirit of earth sweatdropped at this and Spirit of wind just glared at them and softened as he looked at the last one.

"_***What about the last one?***_" Spirit of Wind proceeded to inquire and Spirit of fire continued "_***Why doesn't he open his eyes? Is there something wrong?***_"

"_*His name is Uxie, the Being of Knowledge, and the reason his eyes are closed is because…*_" Arceus took a breath and continued. "_*Since he is that, he'll seek the knowledge as every other being, but if he were to open his eyes he'd take away all the knowledge of the one he sees*_"

The Godaiserei shuddered, but then felt relief, remembering he could not affect them

"_*I think I shall take a brief rest and then I shall proceed with the shaping of the world*_" Arceus slumped tiredly on her throne while her siblings looked at her in a concerned way. "_*What is the matter?*_"

"_***I think I speak for the five of us when I say it was about time, squirt***_" His four brothers nodded and Arceus felt touched at her siblings' concern. "*_**Besides, all work and no fun make Arceus a dull girl!***_"

This little teasing proved to be too much for Arceus

"_*I'm not dull! I just like to do my job!*_" Arceus bellowed while red in the face

"_***Take it easy, squirt!***_" Spirit of Rain tried to calm down his little sister while being object of his siblings' glares "_***I'm just trying to lighten up the mood! Geez!***_"

Everyone calmed down and then the Godaiserei remembered they had also come for another reason.

"_***Sister, we have something for you.***_" The Godaiserei paused for a moment "_***It's a gift from us and our parents to help you***_"

"_*A gift?*_" Arceus was ecstatic but would show manners and decided to wait. "_*What is it?*_"

Smirking at their little sister's poor attempt of subduing her impatience, they opened a rift in the space and sixteen coffin-shaped plates came out of there.

"*_What are these plates for, my dear siblings?*_" Arceus was quizzical about the plates, but knew her siblings and her parents wouldn't do anything to harm her

"_***These plates have been infused with different powers, some you are already familiar with, since you gave those powers to your creations***_" An all-knowing look flashed in their eyes "_***The powers contained in them are this: Dragon, Darkness, Ground, Fight, Fire, Ice, Bugs, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Fly, Water, Ghost, Rock, Poison and Lightning and with the ability granted to you, you can use any as these abilities as you see fit***_"

"_I…I don't know what to say…_" Arceus said "_*Are you sure I can handle this kind of power?*_"

"_***Arceus, we have known you even before you hatched, we have been together all our lives and our parents knew about us even before that***_" Spirit of Fire claimed and knelt to hug her. "_***We are unwaveringly sure you will, you have our and our parents' trust***_"

Arceus felt such joy at those words and not only that, but each of her siblings gave her a hug to give her confidence

"_*I shall not let you down, family of mine*_" Arceus said as she absorbed the plates in her body and started to get used to her new powers.

Some time after this passed (A century or so) Arceus kept creating other Pokemon to help maintain the balance of the world. To keep a balance between land and sea, a guardian of the skies was created, Rayquaza, he reminded her of Spirit of Wind, even with the horns. To help Groudon with the lands and their movement, she created a golem-like Pokemon in homage to Spirit of Earth, Regigigas, which to get help he created three golem Pokemon from ice, rocks and metal that had been tempered in the deepest bowels of the planet; these golems were Regice, Regirock and Registeel. And to watch from within the planet, Heatran, the fire salamander, was created. By her own subconscious wishes she created the one who could grant them along with a comet from her parents who said they were used to be asked for wishes for; this one was Jirachi, the Wishmaker. To guard nature, which was her siblings' prime domain and home, she created the pixie, Celebi, who also had the power to time-travel. To guard the powers of Fire, Lighting and Ice, she created three birds, they were Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno; Zapdos was a male while Moltres and Articuno were female. To balance their power, she created a guardian of the waters. An aquatic female dragon named Lugia and also the prince of oceans, Manaphy. Another bird was created, whose feathers glowed like a rainbow. This was Ho-oh. Arceus knew that sleep was necessary so to give meaning to it she created two. One looked like a blue and golden metallic swan with crimson eyes and three crescent-like protrusions; this was the Queen of Dreams, Maiden of the Full Moon, Cresselia. The second one looked like a phantom, with only one visible azure eye, an ivory plume and a red necklace, this was the King of Nightmares, Lord of the New Moon, Darkrai. To also watch over nature, the flower hedgehog, Shaymin was created. Then she created the Eon Dragon twins, one who was giddy and playful, the other calm and kind, these were Latias and Latios. Then with a blinding burst of light she planted the seeds for the new Pokemon who would populate the earth and with that she created two more of the same kind, who would have the ability to turn into every one of them, one female and one male, they were the Mew siblings.

The millennia passed and the Pokemon began to develop and evolve. Here and then came fights of some of the legendaries, but thankfully they were stopped by either Aceus or one of the Godaiserei. Again, humans appeared on the world but this time, the Great Spirits wished for them to be more than the original ones; so, they gave the ability to see the spirits, even if many of them wouldn't get it, the great Spirits hoped they could help this new world. They developed and evolved too. They created many civilizations, which worshipped Arceus and other Pokemon, building monuments to them. Arceus sent some of the Legendaries to this places: The female Mew to guard what was know as Kanto, the male one to the Tree of Beginning, where she also sent the three legendary golems, because this Regigigas created several copies of the originals and he went to sleep in a place where it was snowy all time until he was needed. Latios and Latias were sent to Altomare along with the Soul Dew, an item that would help the city, Groudon remained in one of the many underground cave, where also Heatran resided, occasionally taking a swim in the magma. Kyogre remained in her domain and Manaphy helped the Sea People civilization. The legendary birds moved to an archipelago where they had their own islands with orbs given to them by Arceus herself, Lugia near since they were her trio. Shaymin chose to be in a place full of flowers named Gracidea. Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf move to three different lakes in Sinnoh (Verity. Acuity and Valor) and resided in their depths. Jirachi placed himself in random places to sleep and grant wishes for a week when his comet passed near the planet. Darkrai and Cresselia, moved to their own islands, which were close to each other, Newmoon and Fullmoon Islands. Palkia and Dialga moved to the Spear Pillar inside Mt. Coronet, which Spirit of Earth creating, dividing the region in two halves. Celebi moved from forest to forest, making them greener and more beautiful. Giratina was given the duty of guarding the gate to the afterlife located in Turnback Cave; a place difficult to reach for the living and guide the souls there, which after was to go back to the Great Spirits, since Heaven and Hell were a part of them and also a parallel realm known as the Distortion World where he could live and balance the original one. Arceus herself remained in the Hall of Origin, watching over.

As the Great spirits watched over their creations, several events made them ponder the course the entire universe could undertake. First, in a war caused by humans, three Pokemon died in the Tin Tower where Ho-oh used to reside due to a fire, Ho-oh felt sadness and asked Arceus if he could do anything; Arceus allowed him to revive them but infuse them with a part of her power, thus Entei, incarnation of volcanoes, Suicune; embodiment of the North Wind and Raikou, personification of the roaring lightning. Second, an insane ruler of Pokelantis tried to capture Ho-oh to use as a weapon to take Arceus on; this made them seethe in anger and Arceus (by their request) asked Kyogre, Lugia, Groudon and Regigigas, along with her siblings, to sink the continent and everything on it to the bottom of the sea, not before sealing the spirit of the evil Kingh in a stone pokeball for eternity. These and many other events led the Great Spirits to realize they needed to interfere more, but the question was how? Then it came to them. Since they gave the ability to see spirits, several humans were not only able to see them, but to channel their power, these humans were called shamans. And there was a tribe that was really good at shamanism; this was the Patch Tribe; so after calling back his first children (much to Arceus' chagrin) they made contact with this tribe nad after locating themselves with them and them taking the Godaiserei as their gods, they discussed a way for a shaman to gain their power to point humanity to a better future. Though this proved to be a difficult issue, they settled to have a tournament every 500 years where the winner would be called Shaman King and this is how the Shaman Fight began.

As time passed, no one knew what it's sands would bring…

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: **So here's my SK/Pokemon crossover, this chapter was an introduction as a way to meld the two worlds together. Please tell me your opinion or if I missed any legendary except Mewtwo and Deoxys, since the first one was man-made in modern times and the second is a mutant bacteria. As you may find, there will be several Legendaryshipping couples in here. Next chapter, our slightly insane pyromaniac shaman will make his entrance! Hope you like it. Leave your reviews, please! I'll post the next one as soon as I can.


	2. The Star King: Part 1

**A/N: **What's up? I' back here for the next chapter of "Shaman Pokemon" Now as I said before. Hao shall appear in this chapter and I will have to split his first lives due to detail that will be used. Spoiler alert! This chapter will use the Mappa Douji manga as a base. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Shaman king or Pokemon. They belong to their owners.

_*****__This__*** **_is for Pokemon talking or thinking.

_**This **_is for spirits or demons talking or thinking.

_This _is for thoughts.

**Shaman Pokemon**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – The Star King: Part 1  
_

_

* * *

_

Let us move the clock forward, many centuries after the creation of the new universe and to a little house in Japan. In this house lives a child whose destiny will be forever marked in history. Let us begin with the story of Asaha Douji, the child who would become the King of the Stars.

* * *

Asaha Douji lived with his mother in a small house in the rural part of Japan. He had black hair which was tied up in a small pigtail, dressed with a green top and grey hakama pants. He was paying in the forest near his home when he heard a cawing sound; he went to check what was making that sound only to find a flock of Murkrow pecking at something. When two of the birds moved up, he realized what they were pecking at; it was a small Vulpix who was really wounded due all that vicious pecking and even in that condition, it still tried to use Ember to send away its attackers. Asaha had seen enough, grabbing a stick that was lying there, he went and used it to scare the Murkrows away; thankfully it seemed to work as they flew away.

After scaring the Murkrows, he grabbed the little fox Pokemon and cradled it to his chest. The Vulpix lifted its head weakly to see its savior, only to faint due the extent of its injuries. Now that he had it in his arms, Asaha noticed this Vulpix had a different color than all the other Vulpix he had seen in his short life. Worried about the safety of the poor creature, Asaha ran to someone he trusted and loved. His mother, Asanoha.

Asanoha looked around her late twenties or early thirties, with long, straight blonde hair which was tied in a small ponytail almost at its end, a kind face and she was dressed in a flower-patterned purple kimono. She was making some stew for her and her child when said child entered their home and she went to greet him.

"Asaha-chan, where have you been? I was worried sick about you." She chastised her son and then she discerned something in her son's arms. "What is that in your arms, Asaha-chan?"

Asaha showed the Vulpix to his mother and began to explain.

"I found it being attacked by Murkrows, Okaa-san." He explained. "I chased them away and brought it here, can you help it, Okaa-san?"

Asanoha was going to scold him for doing something that reckless, but it was her son she was talking about. He loved every Pokemon with all his heart. Reason of why he helped the little Vulpix. Putting out the fire, she went and made a makeshift bed for the little fox and asked Asaha to get some water to clean its wounds and some herbs to help it heal. After Asaha arrived, they began to work.

"Asaha-chan, can you help me with this?" She asked to him. He eagerly nodded and began to wash away the blood and rub the herbs to prevent an infection, which made the little Vulpix wince and yelp in pain. After some time, they were able to clean it off and Asanoha realized it was a female one. "Now to finish, I need you to concentrate, Asaha-chan and place your hands on her."

He did as told and began to concentrate. Soon, a glow came from both of their hands. This glow was special, since mother and son had the gift of not only understanding the Pokemon, but also to heal them. Asanoha was used to utilize this power since she, as her son, also loved Pokemon and helped them, but Asaha still got tired easily and needed practice. After a few minutes, the glow disappeared and the Vulpix was fully healed. She slowly got up and looked at both of her saviors; reached to Asanoha's right hand and licked it in gratitude as well as Asaha's face since he leaned closer to her.

"It tickles!" Asaha said as the Vulpix licked his face, then stopped and just raced around them. "Okaa-san, I think she wants to stay; am I right?"

The little Vulpix yipped in agreement.

"I don't know…" Asanoha tried to see if what she felt from her was right, only to realize she was making eyes at her. "Oh, who am I kidding…are you planning on giving her a name?"

"Yes, I'm gonna call you Kyuu." Asaha said as he lifted her.

"Kyuu?" Asanoha wanted to know why her son wanted to call the Vulpix 'Nine'. "Why you wanna call her that?"

"Because I've heard than when Vulpix evolves it has nine tails." He declared gleefully, to which Asanoha giggled.

"Ok, then, welcome to the family, Kyuu." She said.

With this, a long-lasting friendship was born.

* * *

A couple of years passed and Kyuu and Asaha became really close, rarely did you see one without the other, Asanoha's heart soared seeing her son so happy. And all was fine and dandy, until that day came…

Asanoha woke up one morning feeling a shiver running down her spine, this was an omen; something was going to happen today. After Asaha and Kyuu woke up, she gave them breakfast and watched them as they played for the whole morning an afternoon. Asanoha knew that he didn't have many friends aside from Pokemon due his other gift; he was able, as her, to see and interact with spirits and demons. He had inherited that power from her and that made both outcast by the society, not that she cared. She had heard about a monk called Denzen, who supposedly stopped demon processions, but she had her reserves; only with one glance, she knew that man was far from amiable. The sun was almost set in the horizon when one of the spirits that lived near there told her about the situation and with all the regret in her heart and hoping for the best.

"Asaha-chan, Kyuu-chan, can you come here, please?" Asanoha called to her two children.

Both arrived to where she was as quickly as they could.

"What is it, Okaa-san?" Asaha inquired and Kyuu yipped in curiosity.

Asanoha steeled herself, dreading this would be the last time she would be with them.

"Asaha-chan, do you remember those herbs I used for last week's food?" He nodded at this. "Can you please bring me some more?"

"Hai, Okaa-san!" He rushed to get his sandals and Asanoha took this chance to speak with Kyuu.

"Kyuu-chan…" Asanoha lifted the vixen to her face. "I need you to promise me something."

"_*Maybe Asanoha-okaasan wants me to protect Asaha-kun like always*_" Kyuu thought of an explanation, but wasn't prepared for what was coming.

"Please…please protect Asaha-chan…" It was almost like she had read her thoughts until she continued. "Something's gonna happen today, I know you can feel it too, so please…no matter what happens don't let Asaha get hurt, please…I…I'm begging you…"

To say Kyuu was shocked would be an understatement. This was just too sudden, but she felt the worry and honesty of Asanoha's words and feelings. She and Asaha had saved her when she had been at the brink of death and for that she'd be eternally grateful.

"_*Don't worry, Asanoha-okaasan, I swear I will*_" Kyuu licked her face and Asanoha could feel what she felt.

"Thank you so much, Kyuu-chan." Asanoha put her back on the floor. "And always remember, you and Asaha-chan will always be my beloved children."

Just as she finished, Asaha came back, sheepishly admitting he forgot Kyuu since he'd need her help to find them. Asanoha smiled and sent both of them away, praying for their safety. Roughly twenty minutes have passed since they left when someone rude entered her home. It was Monk Denzen and his two lackeys. She took a breath and addressed him.

"To what do I have the _honor _of your visit, houshi-san?" Asanoha asked, barely keeping the venomous tone out of her voice.

"You know why I'm here_**.**_" Denzen said with a malicious grin. "People have seen you and your filthy brat talking to demons and have asked this great one's assistance. You know what to do."

Denzen made a gesture with his right hand and the bulkier one hit Asanoha with his sword's hilt, making her fall to the floor.

"Tie her up." He ordered and then though wickedly. "_Once I get rid of her and that brat, people will start to forget about demons._"

After binding her, Denzen kept belittling Asanoha as how she was demon fox and other stuff. She didn't care at all, only praying for Asaha and Kyuu to take more time, so they wouldn't be hurt.

"Burn the place along with her." Denzen sneered. "She'll show her true form then."

After drenching her and the place in flammable oil, Denzen had his minions light up the house. He stood trying to hear Asanoha's screams of agony, but heard none. In the last moments of her mortal life, Asanoha dedicated them to her son and her adopted Pokemon daughter.

"_Asaha-chan, Kyuu-chan, please be safe and live…_" She stopped for a moment due the searing pain of her flesh being burnt. "_No matter what, I will always be with you, lights of my heart…_"

With this last thought; Asanoha drew her last breath and departed the land of the living.

* * *

Asaha and Kyuu arrived to what had been their home for most of their lives, only it had been too late. The sight of their home burning and their mother dying was too much for them. Asaha fell to his knees and cried in sadness and bitter rage while the only thing Kyuu could do was try to comfort him and be there for him, despite her also aching heart and soul; she needed, no, _had_ to be with her only family left.

Almost a year had passed since Asanoha's passing and they had to live on what they could find. Asaha's clothes were almost torn up, he used a torn cloak to cover himself and his hair was longer now while Kyuu's fur was disheveled and dirty despite Asaha's attempts to keep it clean. One night while resting in a slum, they saw another of those demon processions along with ghost Pokemon that used to go this way, but this time it had something new: Him.

It was a small white creature, with three long ears, triangular shaped eyes, a little horn on its forehead and a patch of cloth with the Kanji "Z" on its chest.

"_**Hey you, you're always alone, huh?**_" He asked to both of them in a surprisingly non-squeaky voice.

"…" Was Asaha's answer as well as a little growl from Kyuu. This however didn't phase the little demon.

"_**Can you see…**_" He asked again. "_**…our faces?**_"

Asaha got up with Kyuu and started to walk away from him.

"We see nothing and we hear nothing." Kyuu nodded in agreement.

"_**Didn't you two just answer?**_" The demon asked surprised and a bit annoyed.

"That's why Okaa-san was killed." Asaha said in a low tone. "Because of you demons."

"_**Your Okaa-san?**_" Now he was curious. "_**What was her name?**_"

"Okaa-san's name was Asanoha." He said. "I was named after her, Asaha Douji and she's Kyuu Douji."

The little demon made a thinking pose and then spoke.

"_**Asanoha and Asaha? Kinda confusing, isn't it?**_" He said with a chuckle. "_**Why don't you change your name to Mappa Douji? And Kyuu? I guess it'll fit her one day.**_"

"It doesn't matter…" He said, raising a bit his voice as he did so. "This name will no exist much longer."

Now he was even more interested.

"_**Interesting, you have no ties to your name and you aren't afraid of demons.**_" He crossed his arms as he continued. "_**Who exactly are you?**_"

His eyes were cold as he answered.

"I am Mappa Douji." He declared. "Son of the demon, who shall exterminate the humans."

"_**Son of the demon?**_" He gave Asaha a funny look. "_**To me you just look like a run-of-the-mill human boy."**_

"Why do you follow us?" He asked to him.

"_**Why not? I don't have anything better to do anyways.**_" He crossed his arms behind his head. "_**It's rare to find humans who can see and speak with demons.**_"

"You say nonsense. The reason I can speak to demons is because I'm the child of one." Asaha was getting angry at this. "To say that I'm just human…"

The demon laughed and then retorted.

"_**So you believed when people said your mother was a demon in disguise, right?**_" Asaha turned to face him in a mix of anger and shock and the demon's grin widened. "_**Bull's-eye.**_"

"_**It's normal, I guess.**_" He shrugged. "_**A place so full of bad things…something has to be blamed. Because if humans placed the blame on themselves, that would sound stupid, right?**_"

"…what are you trying to say?" Asaha asked.

"_**We demons don't just go **__**around doing evil stuff.**_" He climbed a bridge they had found in their little walk and sat on it. "_**We just came here because it felt cozy to us.**_ _**Just think about this…why exactly do you think the stories of the demon were born?**_"

Asaha thought for a moment and almost fell in shock at the revelation; when he tried to say something, the little demon beat him to it.

"_**Yes, it's because there are others who can see demons like you.**_" He whispered to Asaha who was thunderstruck at this. "_**But humans, being the cowards they are, when they fear something they don't understand; they just place the blame on something else. That's why she was murdered.**_"

Looking at Asaha's shocked face, he continued.

"_**Foxes and demons can't disguise as humans.**_" He grinned. "_**If they had that ability, they'd turn into something much better.**_"

While Asaha tried to process the information the demon had given him, he remembered when kids used to throw rocks at them, call them names and the worst memory was of that man and their home, along with their mother, burning to ashes. He started to tremble.

"That means…I'm not the son of a demon…" Asaha kept trembling while Kyuu got closer to him. "…nor I have its powers."

"_**Of course you aren't! You're just a brat who can see demons!**_" He exclaimed loudly. "_**So get that revenge idea out of your head! It's something only the stupid humans do.**_"

"…so then…what am I…supposed to do…" Asaha fell to his knees while Kyuu rushed to comfort her brother in all but blood and species. "…how am…no…are we supposed to live now?"

Seeing the broken boy and the Pokemon trying to comfort him warmed his heart and got an idea.

"_**Let's play.**_" He said and smiled kindly. "_**My name is Ohachiyo, you two don't have anything to do, right? Let's become friends.**_"

* * *

Two days after the fateful encounter, Asaha, Kyuu and Ohachiyo were strolling around a good-looking neighborhood.

"_**Well, there's not much to do in a place like this.**_" Ohachiyo said. "_**Hey Mappa-Douji, why don't we go to your house and play**_?"

"My house...was burned…" Asaha said in a whisper and Kyuu growled at him. "*_Baka.*_"

"_**Man, I screwed up.**_" Ohachiyo thought and tried to cover it. "_**R…right! Why don't we eat candy, I know that there are for Pokemon too!**_"

"Candy?" Said both Asaha and Kyuu, well Kyuu yipped.

Ohachiyo sweatdropped at their shocked faces.

"_**None of you have ever eaten candy?**_" Ohachiyo was shocked at this.

"Ohachiyo hasn't eaten candy either, has he?" Asaha smiled a bit at this but Ohachiyo looked miffed.

"_**Baka! How could it be possible for a demon to eat candy?**_" Ohachiyo yelled while doing the 'Demon Head' trick, which for him it was natural and scared Asaha and Kyuu. He then calmed and continued. "_**You have to give it to me.**_"

"Give?" Asaha inquired.

"_**As an offering. We demons are similar to gods and spirits, but different from ghost Pokemon.**_" He explained to his friend. "_**What counts is the feeling, right?**_"

"..Well, Ok, but I only have enough for one, so well have to share it." Asha pointed to himself, Ohachiyo and Kyuu.

After buying one for the three, each of them took a little and popped it in their mouths and snout.

"Oishii!" Two yells and a yip were heard. After eating the whole thing, they decided to have a little race to digest it.

"_**Wow! I've never eaten something so delicious!**_" Oyachiyo declared.

"Neither us, Ohachiyo!" Kyuuu howled in agreement as she ran to her brother and friend. "We didn't have idea that candy was this sweet!"

And so, their friendship grew to a brotherhood. Ochachiyo, to help Asaha, taught him to write, to count, the names of the Pokemon doll collection (you know, the ones that Misty and Jessie were fighting over) as well as hunting for food. Surprisingly for the little demon, he just had to teach him the names of the Pokemon since he already knew most about them. And so time flew.

One night while they were resting in an abandoned hut, as they lay on the ground with some covers and Kyuu in the middle, close to the candle they used, Asaha decided to have a little chat with his demon brother.

"Ohachiyo?" Asaha hoped he was awake.

"_**What is it, Mappa Douji?**_" He asked.

"You know everything." Asaha said in awe and pride for him.

"_**Of course I do, it has been 200 years since I died.**_" Ohachiyo answered casually.

"Kyuu and I were surprised when you told us you used to be a human." Mappa Douji and Kyuu were really surprised when he confessed that.

"_**When I was alive, I was far from being a good person.**_" He chuckled a bit and continued. "_**And now, look how horrible I am.**_"

"You're not horrible!" Asaha and Kyuu exclaimed. The first time they met, Kyuu was far from being nice to the demon, but after all this time, he became a brother to her, so Asaha and her didn't like seeing him berate himself like that.

"_**I'm horrible.**_" Ohachiyo knew what he had done in his life. "_**You're so innocent.**_ _**And yet, we're friends, no, more like siblings.**_"

"Ohachiyo?" Asah whispered and Kyuu gave a little whimper.

"_**But, what brings those questions up?**_" Ohachiyo began to feel something was off with Asaha.

"Sorry, it's nothing." He declared. "But…I've become a little tired of living."

Kyuu got up and her face was a mask of pure horror. "_*No, don't say that! *_" She immediately rushed to Asaha and clung to him as best as she could, trying to give him the will to live.

Asaha felt the sadness and horror in Kyuu and began to rub her back as tears fell from her eyes. Now he felt bad, but he had to say this.

"You know, it'd be great if I was a demon like you…"

"_**Don't**__** say such stupid things.**_" He rolled over to face Asaha. "_**Especially when you can still go on life, even through hardships.**_"

"Sometimes, I just don't get what you're saying." He sweatdropped and hugged Kyuu while transmitting his thoughts to her. "_Please forgive me, Kyuu_"

She got the message. And licked his face.

"_**Life is something you can't get that easily, you should be happy you have it. But I guess you're too young to get that concept.**_" He smirked and said. "_**Fine, I guess in this time, it'd be useful you had a demon's power.**_"

"Really?" Asaha was ecstatic while Kyuu was a bit wary about this.

"_**It won't be easy, but I'm sure you will be able to do it.**_" Ohachiyo felt pride at seeing Asaha's determined look before sleep claimed him. Leaving both demon and Pokemon to talk with each other privately.

"_*Are you sure of this?*_" Kyuu asked Ohachiyo, worried for her brother.

"_**I'm not saying it'll be easy, since the power I have is a dangerous one, but I have hope he will be able to wield it.**_" He said.

"_*For Asaha's sake, I hope so…*_" Kyu spoke and then fell asleep, not noticing Ohachiyo's worried look.

"_**I hope so too...**_" He whispered and fell asleep

Unfortunately for both, they didn't seem to notice a single presence outside, a monk caught them talking.

"I found him…the one who talks to himself…" The monk then left. "I must report back to Denzen-sama."

* * *

Only two weeks were the time they could practice, when Denzen attacked. Of course, thanks to the training, he was able to fend of the attacks with what seemed like a broken sword that left it the size of a small dagger and also Kyuu, while smaller, also managed to send their Pokemon away. He had sent flying back one of Denzen's lackeys again, when he spoke.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Hee laughed an annoying laugh. "As expected from the demon child, your powers are truly demonic. It was wise I came to punish you personally"

"Boss, there's something weird about this brat!" One of his lackeys spoke. "It's like he knows what we're gonna do and he has a weapon we can't see!"

"That's the power of a demon." He said and then thought to himself. "_Like if that was true, the demons only come from those with dark thoughts. The one ones who says that demons exist, they are the true demons._"

"If you kill those who can see demons, then there will be no one who says that they exist." Asaha said in a dark tone. "Is that how you plan to solve it, _Denzen?_"

The corrupt monk couldn't hide his shock.

"Wha…what on Earth are you talking about, demon brat?" He yelled.

"How did he know? That's what you're thinking." He smirked at Denzen's shocked face. "That's the power the demon Ohachiyo gave me."

"Ohachiyo?" Denzen inquired.

"You're a monk, aren't you?" Asaha mocked him. "Then you should be able to see this weapon of mine…"

He swung his arm to a nearby rock and a semi-circular depression appeared like he had slammed something on it. In fact, he had. With what Ohachiyo taught him, he was able to fuse his demon brother with the sword and created a weapon out of it, a huge Kanabo with metal lumps and Ohachiyo's face near the handle. Both child and demon grinned at their attackers' horrified looks.

"_**Hehe, you already mastered it, Mappa Douji.**_" He smiled in pride. "_**But you better dispel it now, or you won't be able to get rid of this ability.**_"

"Sorry, but that's something I can't do…" He whispered to Ohachiyo.

"_**WHAT**_?" Okay, he was beyond shocked. "_**Why are you saying that? Isn't it enough we make them run away?**_"

"Isn't it great, Ohachiyo?" Asaha asked. "If I can read their thoughts, they won't be able to beat me, right? I can also learn whatever I wish."

He took a breath and his face contorted in a visage of pure rage, unfitting for such a small child and it made Kyuu's heart ache for the innocence of her brother.

"Besides, that guy…" Ohachiyo and Kyuu were able to feel the white-hot anger on him. "…is the one who killed Okaa-san!"

"_**You can't change the past!**_" Ohachiyo yelled. "_**Listen to me! Before my soul falls under your total control!**_"

"You said…your Okaa-san?" Denzen was sweating bullets now. "_So he's Asanoha's brat. I knew I should've searched and killed him on the spot. I gotta find a way out of this._"

"I'm really sorry! Why don't you let me help you, boy?" He lied to get as far as he could from him and then he threw three knives at Asaha, only to be blocked by his Kanabo, much to Denzen's horror; he stumbled and tried to crawl out of there.

"Please forgive me, my brother, Ohachiyo." Asaha whispered as the Kanabo became harder, Ohachiyo's face began to disappear and Asaha wept…

As Denzen lifted his head, he could finally see the Kanabo in Asaha's arm and the cold, emotionless stare of the child whom he had taken his mother away.

"W…WHAT IS THAT?" Denzen was officially petrified in sheer fear. He called him a demon child, now he had one in front of him and just repeated pathetically. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Chicheina…" It was the last word Denzen ever heard and the last thing he ever saw were Asaha's emotionless glare before the Kanabo completely crushed him, splattering Asaha with the blood and guts.

Looking at this, Kyuu was horror-struck and watched as Denzen's lackeys ran away in fear of Asaha, leaving their Pokemon behind. When he dropped the blade, the technique dispelled and he fell to his knees, in exhaustion, both physical and spiritual, he still cried, even if his eyes had lost their glow and were empty. Immediately, she ran to him and tried to wake him up, licking his bloody face, anything; she didn't want to lose her only family left. Thankfully, he seemed to snap out of it and hugged her. When the Pokemon tried to get near them, Kyu carefully got free from Asaha's hug and growled menacingly.

"_*What do you want?*_" She screamed at them.

"_*What is gonna happen to us?*_" A Scyther asked. "_*Our masters left us behind…*_"

Now that was it. That selfishness made her snap and launch a rage-filled flamethrower at them.

"_*How the hell should I know?*_" Kyuu was seeing red, literally. "_*NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!*_"

That did the trick. Even is she was smaller than them, they could fill the killer intent oozing out of her. For that boy, she'd even kill. Nodding to each other, they ran away into the wild.

Kyuu returned to Asaha's side. And they held each other for the rest of the day. At the next dawn an onmyoji was crossing that path when he saw the pair, without further ado, he went to them.

"Are you hurt?" He tried to get near them, but Kyuu's growl made him stop. "Please Vulpix-dono, I do only wish to help you both."

Kyuu sized up the human. When she realized he meant no harm, she let him see Asaha. After a long time, he was able to convince them to come with him, so they could have food and shelter.

"What's your name?" Asaha asked.

"I see you're more talkative, good." He gave Asaha and Kyuu a kind smile and answered. "My name is Asakura Yugo."

As they left, a voice could be heard whispering in the wind.

"_It was too bad things ended like this, Mappa Douji, but I did not seek revenge._" The disembodied voice of Ohachiyo said. "_Is normal for beings to live and battle- I was nothing, but a demon born from the soul of a dirty human and I liked you, who hated humans and was as pure as us. While I lived, I did nothing but measure others, but when I merged with you, you took over my essence, effectively making my power yours; now you can't take it away and I can't stay by your side. I don't care if you kill the humans, but I hope one day you may leave this hatred of yours and live. Kyuu, take care of him, since I won't be able to. I hope we can meet again, my siblings…_"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**Well, this wraps up the first part, hope you like this! Next chapter shall cover more of his first life until his first death; maybe even part or all of his second life. Please let your opinions in here, suggestions are also welcome! See you and have a great day! Can anyone guess from where did I get Asaha (Hao) and Asanoha's power?


End file.
